criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Root Of All Evil
Root Of All Evil appears as the sixth and final case in the Newlands District, and takes place as the sixth out of the 61 cases in the season. ''' Plot The team, as soon as they heard Carl's body was found up on the top of the building, sent Jack and Denise with the player to investigate. They found the suffocated Carl, with a plastic bag on top of his head, which killed him. The team first talked to Mayor Mia, Jennifer Moore and Nina Weis. Liam and Martin informed the team that they found traces of beer in the plastic bag over Carl's head. Knowing Carl never drank alcohol, the team team deducted the killer drank Beer. Then, Jack informed that an unknown ship had been found in the middle of the River. The team went there, and found out it belonged to the gang. They searched the interior and found proof to suspect Oslo Lewis and Maya Lawn. At last, Maya was found to be the killer. Maya said that she was behind all of this and she was the true leader of the gangs. She was in charge of the Divine Purpose, but said that Carl was going to destroy their plans. The team took her to the Court, where she shot herself, uttering the words "The End is Near...". The team, surprised, went back to the ship to find out more about the Divine Purpose. They found out that they also had a money racket in the Commercial Center. The team then found out plans of a war, which Jim, Jake, Kim, Anita, Kai analyzed. They confirmed the worst fears- the district was in war. The team, reconvened with Chief and Director, who told them to stay in Newlands until the war started. The day of the war came, and they all arrived on the square, where they tried to stop the two gangs. But they started to wage war and the team managed to escape, and evacuated all the citizens. They hopped on the airship, and watched Newlands burn in flames. On the ship, Donald Rock, the banker, thanked them and said that the Commercial Market crashed. Thinking it as an opportunity to steal all the money, the team rushed there before the worst happened. Case Summary Victim * '''Carl Umberto (Suffocated with a plastic bag) Weapon * Plastic Bag Killer * Maya Lawn Suspects 'Mia Umberto' ''Mayor *'Age - 47''' *'Weight - 137 lbs' *'Eyes - Blue' *'Blood - B+' ''Profile *'Collects Coins''' *'Recites Bible' 'Jennifer Moore' ''Victim's Friend * 'Age - 23' *'Weight - 177 lbs''' *'Eyes - Green' *'Blood - B-' ''Profile *'Drinks Beer''' *'Collects Coins' *'Recites Bible' 'Nina Weis' ''Motel Owner *'Age - 53''' *'Weight - 124 lbs' *'Eyes - Green' *'Blood - B-' ''Profile *'Drinks Beer''' *'Recites Bible' *'Collects Coins' Oslo Lewis Edit Broker Edit *'Age - 52' *'Weight - 199 lbs' *'Eyes - Blue ' *'Blood - AB-' Profile Edit *'Drinks Beer' *'Recites Bible' Maya Lawn Edit Housewife Edit *'Age - 34' *'Weight - 120 lbs' *'Eyes - Blue' *'Blood - A-' Profile Edit *'Drinks Beer' *'Recites Bible' *'Collects Coins' Killer's Profile * The Killer Drinks Beer * The Killer Collects Coins * The Killer Recites Bible * The Killer is Less Than 40 * The Killer is a Woman Crime Scenes *'Building Roof' *'Air Vent' *'Secret Hideout' *'Computer Room' *'Ship Deck' *'Carl's Chamber'